Death Squared
by MizzSpiegel
Summary: A deadly run in with Kikyo, leads to pain and suffering, mentally, emotionally, and physically. Warning: Attempted rape. not tellin' you who though. (me evil. You read)
1. Default Chapter

"Death Squared"

That's right, I'm writing an Inuyasha fic. Aren't you all happy? This particular story starts with another run in with Kikyo. By the way, all you Kikyo fans, I absolutely cannot stand that *bleep* ::ahem:: so don't expect me to write anything good on her behalf. Now that that's over, let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer: Wish I owned 'em. Then I could do disturbing things with Inuyasha's ears. *grins*

Chapter 1

Inuyasha's POV:

'Kikyo?' yes, my ears and nose were not deceiving me. Kikyo was near, there was no denying it. I felt my hands grow clammy. I was excited to say the least. 

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. She was riding on my back and had obviously noticed my sudden halt.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he jumped down from Kirara. 

"Do you smell a demon nearby?" Sango asked as she too jumped off the back of Kirara. 

"No." I said simply. I didn't want to let on to whom I had sensed. Lately, I noticed that it disturbed Kagome when I spoke of her.

"Then why have we stopped?" Kagome asked lowering herself off of my back.

"Yeah, what's going on, Inuyasha?" Shippou asked innocently. He swished his tail playfully and jumped onto Kagome's shoulder. 

I faltered. I wasn't sure whether I should let on to whom I had sensed. I was pondering whether I should have them set up camp and go find her myself, or take them along. Either way, I had to see Kikyo.

"I sense Kikyo nearby." I said softly. I wasn't sure what made me lower my voice, maybe it was because I was hoping Kagome wouldn't hear it. I knew she'd come along with me anyway, she was a steadfast friend. She would follow me to the ends of the earth if necessary, and I knew that my love of Kikyo wouldn't change that about Kagome.

"You do?" Kagome asked. She tried to sound surprised, but I noticed that she had lowered her eyes to the ground. 'She's trying not to show sadness' I thought bitterly to myself.

"Don't tell me we're going to go after her?" Miroku asked with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Why shouldn't we?" I spat bitterly. 'However much of a flirt he may be, he has obviously never known love.'

"Yeah, Miroku. Who are you to stand in the way of Inuyasha and Kikyo?" Kagome asked defensively. 

I was surprised to say the least at her defensiveness. I had often wondered if Kagome loved me the way I wanted to love her. There was a time when I thought I had been in love with Kagome, which had been before Kikyo had been brought back to life. I silently cursed. 'I've never loved anyone other than Kikyo and no matter how hard Kagome begs, I won't take her along so that she can have her heart torn out. She doesn't deserve that kind of hurt.'

"Well, aren't we going to go after her, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not going to take you, Kagome." I said looking at her in surprise. I saw a glint of anger in her eyes.

"What do you mean you're not going to take me? I'm going to go with you Inuyasha, whether you take me or I go myself." She said as she folded her arms across her chest. She looked me straight in the eye and I knew she had her mind and heart set, she was not going to let me go alone.

"Kagome, this is something I have to do myself. If you have any brains at all, you'll set up camp and stay with Sango and Miroku. I'm not taking you with me, no matter how hard you beg." I wanted her to come, but I didn't like the pained look she got whenever Kikyo was mentioned.

"I'm not a dog like someone I know. I don't beg, I'm not that low." Kagome spat.

"That was an insult." Miroku said quietly to himself.

"Well, you sure act like it sometimes." I yelled. I should've known better than to argue with her, especially after I had told her that I wanted to go see Kikyo on my own.

"SIT!" She screamed.

I fell to the ground. A low angry growl escaped my throat and I waited for the spell to wear off. Her spell didn't wear off for quite a while. I figured it had been because of her greater anger from my not taking her with me. When it finally did wear off, I got to my feet and prepared to spew angry insults at her and run away before she could 'sit' me again, but when I looked around to see where she was, she was no where to be found. I looked at both Miroku and Sango who both wore the same expressions: you-had-it-coming was plastered all over their faces.

"Where'd the wench go?" I asked. It was then I noticed that her backpack and her bow and arrows were all missing. "You let her go out there all by herself?"

They both nodded. Anger didn't even begin to describe my emotions now. I couldn't believe their stupidity. They let Kagome go out into the wilderness all by herself.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. She said she was only going to get some fire wood" Sango said.

"You idiots! Why would she take her backpack and her bow and arrows to get fire wood?" I wanted so badly to kill something in my anger. The perfect targets would've been Sango or Miroku, but being with Kagome this whole time had taught me a lot of self-control. 

"All right, I see your point." Miroku said looking around. "Don't worry, Inuyasha. Sango and I will get Kagome, you go find Kikyo."

"You really think I'm going to trust you with finding her?" I growled.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. We'll find her, you just go find Kikyo." Sango said quite convincingly. 

I growled deeper, but nodded all the same. I had always been able to trust these people before, why not now? The fox demon had broken down into sobs. 'The little twerp would never let anything happen to Kagome anyway. I'll go find Kikyo, I can trust them with finding Kagome.'

"All right. If she's not back here, safe, by the time I get back, both of your heads are going to roll." And with that I sped off following Kikyo's unmistakable scent. 

Little did I know that Kagome was already looking for Kikyo herself.

*fin

Do you like it? It's my first attempt at an Inuyasha fic, but I think with some hard work, I can make this thing turn out purty good. Please tell me what you think.

Lovies ^o^

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013_


	2. Realization Hurts

"Death Squared"

My second chapter of a first attempt. I got a hold of some pretty funny Inuyasha comics, they were great. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: Wish I owned 'em. Then I could do disturbing things with the Tetsusaiga! *grins*

Chapter 2: Realization Hurts

"What the hell was that?" One of the villagers asked.

"I don't know. It looked like a blur of red wind to me." Another answered.

"It couldn't have been, wind isn't red." A third villager joined in the debate. They shrugged it off and went back to doing whatever it was they had been doing.

Neither one of them was far off, however. Inuyasha made his way to where Kikyo was sitting, waiting…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Tell me again why we let Inuyasha go after Kikyo?" Miroku asked irritably setting down his staff and resting his tired body onto a large bolder. 

"Because, while we're searching for Kagome, he's out looking for Kikyo." Sango responded closing her eyes to shut out the hot sun.

"That made absolutely no sense." Miroku said with a very blank look.

"What I meant was that Kagome is probably out looking for Kikyo as well, so that doubles our chances of finding her. Whether it be us or Inuyasha." Sango said pouring water over her face.

Miroku watched the water slide down her body. He savored every curve, every crevasse, and every part of the woman that he had been so lucky as to be able to travel with. Miroku blushed and let himself slip into a dreamy fantasy about Sango and himself having quite a physical relationship. He was quite peeved when he was shaken out of his perverted thoughts by Sango.

"Miroku, please wake up. I think I heard something." Sango whispered frantically into Miroku's ear. 

"What is it?" Miroku asked groggily. 

"It came from over there." Sango pointed to a nearby bush and quickly got her boomerang.

Miroku took up his staff and carefully walked over to the bush. He carefully prodded it with his staff and a "Hey! Watch it!" came from the bush.

"Who's there?" Miroku asked loudly.

"'Tis I, Myoga." Myoga said from one of the leaves of the bush.

"Myoga? Back are you?" Miroku asked with a sneer. "Needless to say, you gave us quite the scare, you little coward."

"Why, I never. Do you have no respect?" Myoga screeched from his perch and decided to shrug the comment off.

"Sango, no need to fret, it's just a flea." Miroku shouted to Sango who had been in her ready position if indeed they had needed to do battle.

"A flea? How dare you!" Myoga shouted angrily.

"Yes, a flea, that is what you are, am I correct?" Miroku asked.

"Never mind. Where is master Inuyasha? I must speak with him right away." Myoga asked hopping from his leaf onto Miroku's shoulder.

"He's out searching for the priestess Kikyo. What is so important?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Just as I thought." Myoga said distractedly.

"Myoga, what's wrong? What was just as you thought?" Sango asked as she slipped back into her kimono. 

"Hm? Oh, well, I was afraid that Inuyasha had gone searching for Kikyo." Myoga said.

"Myoga, is that a bad thing?" Miroku asked getting angered by Myoga not answering their questions fully.

"Kikyo has set a trap for Inuyasha. She knew he would go in search of her if he knew that she was nearby. She's working for Naraku." Myoga finished and jumped onto Sango's shoulder and sat down looking as though he was in deep thought. 

"Inuyasha's headed for a trap? Miroku, we have to go tell him." Sango said.

"*yawn* What's going on?" Shippou asked groggily. He'd just woken up from his nap and was taking in the strange sight before him. "Myoga, you're back?"

"Yes, I am." Myoga stated.

"Has Kagome come back yet?" Shippou asked leaping onto Miroku's shoulder.

"No, little one, she hasn't." Sango said softly. She didn't want to upset the little fox demon anymore than he had already been earlier. "But don't worry, we'll get her back."

"Ok." Shippou said in a small voice and then walked a few yards into the surrounding forest and began to sob.

"Poor thing." Sango said to herself.

*fin

Not very eventful, eh? Well, I'm trying to make it a little more interesting than its been. Don't forget that this is my first attempt at an Inuyasha fic, so you can't blame me for it being a piece of complete shit. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. 

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013_


	3. Why is she so Special?

"Death Squared"

Please let me know what I'm doing right or wrong. Lovies ^o^!

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. If I did then I could do disturbing things with Miroku's staff. *grins*

Chapter 3: Why is she so Special?

Kagome was having a lot of difficulty fighting her way through the thick brush of the forest. She was angered by the fact that Inuyasha not only loved Kikyo and not her, but also he wouldn't even take her with him when he went to go see her. 'What's so special about Kikyo?' Kagome thought angrily to herself. 

"What am I saying? Of course he loves Kikyo, she's all he ever needed." Kagome said softly slapping herself across the face. 'She's strong and pretty…' Kagome thought sadly.

"I thought I'd find you here." Kikyo said coming out of the brush.

"K-Kikyo!" Kagome said softly.

"You're here, but where's Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked herself.

"Humph, like I'd ever come with him!" Kagome said angrily.

"You are so easily angered at one mere statement, it's no wonder he hasn't told you how he truly feels about you yet." Kikyo sneered.

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome asked curiously.

"If you weren't such a fragile person, Inuyasha would've made you his mate long ago. But instead he waited and now I'm back, and he's confused about how he's supposed to feel." Kikyo said closing in on Kagome.

"I don't quiet follow." Kagome said backing away slightly.

"Fool. You are constantly risking Inuyasha losing you. He hasn't quite grasped the fact that I am merely a dead corpse roaming the earth. And on top of that, I am working for his sworn enemy. He's an idiot if he thinks he can have us both." Kikyo said while inching ever closer.

"I don't get it, Kikyo. I thought you two loved each other, why won't you let Inuyasha get close to you. You aren't just a dead corpse to him, he still loves you. Trust me, I know from the look in his eyes whenever he speaks of you, he truly does love you." Kagome said backing into a bush. Now, if Kikyo tried to abduct her, she would be helpless to resist. Kikyo stopped and looked as though she was in deep thought. If Kagome had had any intentions to escape, this would've been the ideal time, but she stayed however. She strangely felt that she had to comfort Kikyo.

"Kagome, do you know what love is to him?" Kikyo asked suddenly. Kagome was taken aback by the sudden question.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"He is a half demon, he only wishes to make one of us his mate so that he can have children that will grow up and become powerful demons as well. That's all he wants you or I for, a mate that is capable of baring him a child." 

"You're wrong, Kikyo. Inuyasha is as capable of love as you or I." Kagome said passionately.

"So it is true. You have fallen in love with him." Kikyo said smiling. Kikyo's sudden assumption was unnerving Kagome. She had never actually truly thought that she had fallen in love with Inuyasha. She had been told it many times, but hearing it from Kikyo seemed to make it the truth.

"What does it matter? You were in love with him once as well." Kagome said with a scared tone.

"It will make it that much easier to lure him to Naraku. If you love him and he loves you, then he won't let you die. That is if he can save your life without dying himself." Kikyo sneered. 

"I knew it, you came to kidnap me." Kagome said trying to find a way to get past Kikyo. Through their conversation, Kagome hadn't noticed how much Kikyo had advanced on her.

"I didn't go anywhere, you came so willingly into the trap I had set for Inuyasha." Kikyo said reaching out and grabbing Kagome's hair. 

"Lemme go!" Kagome began to scream. She opened her mouth to call out for Inuyasha, but then thought to herself, 'Wait, if I call out for Inuyasha that will just prove how weak I am. If I want to gain any of Inuyasha's respect, then I'll have to get out of this one by myself. Besides, Inuyasha wouldn't care if I was in trouble, he just cares if Kikyo is in any kind of trouble.'

Kagome began to thrash wildly and succeeded in getting loose. She was violently grabbed around the waist. 'What an amazingly strong grip' Kagome thought to herself. She threw her elbow back, but Kikyo dodged and proceeded to knock Kagome unconscious. 

"Foolish girl. She would've been wise to call out for Inuyasha, but she didn't." Kikyo said in slight disbelief. 'Inuyasha must really make her feel like she's weak. She didn't call out to him because she wanted to prove a point, undoubtedly.'

Kikyo slung Kagome over her shoulder and proceeded to Naraku's castle. 

*fin

I wonder what Naraku has planned for Kagome? Please tell me what you think.

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013_


	4. Loss

"Death Squared"

Some Inuyasha fic, he was only in the first chapter. He he he. It gets better, I promise. Oh yeah, I decided to make this a Sango/Miroku get together, for all of you fans. Lovies ^o^!

Disclaimer: Wish I owned 'em, then I could do disturbing things with Sango's boomerang. *grins*

Chapter 4: Loss

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked himself. He hadn't heard her, but somehow he sensed that she was in some kind of trouble. "Well, so much for finding Kikyo, now I have to go save Kagome."

Inuyasha ignored his instincts that were telling him to go find Kikyo and concentrated fully on detecting Kagome's scent. 'Where is she? All I smell is Kikyo.' Inuyasha thought angrily to himself. A sudden fear struck him, he didn't want to believe it, but he knew that it was the only possibility at this point. 'Could it be? Kikyo kidnapped Kagome?'

A new determination caused Inuyasha to run faster than he had ever before. His Kagome was in trouble.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sango, over here!" Miroku shouted from a nearby ledge.

"What is it?" Sango asked peering over the edge. Miroku looked up at Sango with a sickened expression.

"There are dead bodies down there." Miroku choked out.

"Well, we have to go see if there are any survivors, let's go." Sango said jumping onto Kirara's back. 

"Are you sure about that?" Miroku said peering over the ledge again.

"Of course I'm sure. Get on." Sango gestured to Kirara's back and Miroku swung his leg over her back.

Kirara gracefully bounded down to the creek (is there such thing as bounding gracefully?) where the dead bodies littered the ground. Blood stained the scenery and limbs were scattered everywhere. 

"It's disgusting!" Miroku said covering his face with his hand. Sango put her mask over her nose and mouth and got down from Kirara. Miroku, regaining his posture, did the same.

"Look at their eyes, all of their eyes are open." Sango pointed out. She looked more closely at one and shrieked.

"What is it, Sango?" Miroku asked hurrying over to her.

"The eyes, look at the eyes." Sango said in a quiet voice.

"What the… Their souls are gone." Miroku said more to himself than to Sango.

"You don't think…?" Sango asked, not having to finish.

"Yes, this is definitely the work of Kikyo." Miroku stated quietly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome opened her eyes to find that they were blurred. She reached up to rub them, but she found that her hands had been tied with ropes and she was being carried on the back of a horse. Kagome became more fearful when she recalled her kidnapping. She looked up as best she could and saw Kikyo's back was facing her. Kikyo and the horse came to an abrupt halt and Kikyo slowly turned around.

"So you're conscious. I was worried that I had killed you." Kikyo said a small grin replacing her serious look.

"What, are you admitting that you were worried for me?" Kagome asked coldly. 

"Silly girl, I merely meant that if you were killed, my plans for Inuyasha would have been spoiled." Kikyo said turning around and taking up walking and leading the horse again.

"Can you at least untie me?" Kagome pleaded. Kikyo turned around with an angry look on her face.

"And let you call Inuyasha? Hardly." Kikyo turned around and ignored Kagome's whining.

'What does Kikyo think she's doing? Doesn't she realize that she'll never get away with this? If she tries anything, Inuyasha will…' Kagome thought and then realized that her kidnapper _was_ Inuyasha's lover, and vengeance would never be served if Kikyo did anything to her.

Kagome let out a gasp as she saw that she and Kikyo were nearing Naraku's castle.

"That's right, Naraku has informed me that you and him are going to have quite a nice time together." Kikyo said evilly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha was beginning to panic. He couldn't smell Kagome's scent anywhere. Kagome's scent was unlike any other in his era. Whenever she bathed, she used scented soaps and shampoos. Her scent was always easily detected, but Inuyasha could only concentrate on Kikyo. Finally he got a whiff of her and shot off in the direction that he had smelled her.

'I swear, if anyone hurts Kagome…' Inuyasha thought angrily, and then realized that Kikyo had been the one to kidnap her. What was he going to do if _Kikyo_ hurt Kagome? Inuyasha didn't know and decided to concentrate on Kagome's scent rather than what was going to happen if she was hurt. The thought of either her of Kikyo being hurt was too depressing to think about at a time like this.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Do you think we should bury them?" Sango asked from inside the tent that Miroku had constructed. (Away from the dead bodies)

"No, I don't think we should linger here. Besides, it the little kitsune sees those bodies, I think he would be even more upset, and we don't need that." Miroku said taking up a bowl of ramen.

"We will leave in the morning, then." Sango said making up her mind.

"That would probably be best." Miroku said glancing at Sango.

"What is it, Miroku?" Sango asked.

"It's nothing. I mean, Sango…?" Miroku trailed off.

"Yes?" Sango asked curiously.

"Well, it's just that. Ok, don't find this being too forward or anything, but, I think it would be wise if you and I shared the same bed tonight." Miroku finished with a red tint in his cheeks.

"Is that so? Well, you pervert, you can forget about it!" Sango said angrily and reached up to smack Miroku, but he caught her hand. 

"Sango, please." Miroku pleaded. Sango was taken by surprise by the look in his eyes. He wasn't being his usual perverted self, he was being sincere.

"You really think that would be necessary?" Sango stammered.

"Maybe, but I think you and I should be close tonight, in case of danger." Miroku said sipping at his tea.

"Well, I'm not sure about the same bed, but we can sleep next to each other." Sango said taking up her own ramen.

"Really?" Miroku asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Of course Shippou will be sleeping in between us." Sango said solemnly. Miroku just nodded. He should've known better than to think that Sango would've complied with his wish to sleep with her.

"Right, where is the little demon?" Miroku asked curiously.

"The poor guy, he's off crying again." Sango said with sad eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I've brought her, Naraku." Kikyo said dumping Kagome onto the floor.

"Very good, Kikyo. You are truly strong." Naraku cooed.

"I am not strong, she is just weak." Kikyo said turning away and walking towards the exit.

"I'm not weak!" Kagome yelled from the floor. Kikyo did not turn around to acknowledge her, all she did was raise a hand to tell Kagome that she didn't care. 

When Kikyo was no longer in earshot, Naraku ordered the guards at the door to leave him and Kagome in peace.

"What do you want with me, Naraku?" Kagome demanded from the floor. Her hands were still bound and her whole body was aching. Naraku began to laugh as though it should've been obvious what he wanted from her.

"Foolish girl, Inuyasha is my only threat, and you are going to bring him to me." Naraku said when he was finished with his laughing.

"I'm not the fool, you really think Inuyasha would be dumb enough to just barge in here with intentions to save me?" Kagome said now getting to her feet. 'He better come save me' Kagome thought angrily to herself.

"I do, in fact I have reason to believe that he is on his way right this moment." Naraku said making his way over to Kagome. "But until then, we should make you a little more presentable, don't you think?" 

Naraku grabbed Kagome's shoulders and threw her against a wall. She slid to the floor only to be picked up again and pinned to the wall. Her body, being weak from her struggle with Kikyo, was now limp and she hung there as though she was a mere rag doll.

"Lemme go, Naraku." Kagome demanded. She had to muster all the strength she had within her to say these few futile words. Naraku brought her face to meet his by his hand forcing her chin upwards. 

"Not until we have some fun." Naraku breathed down her neck. An icy chill consumed Kagome as he fondled one of her breasts through her shirt.

"Get off of me, you freak." Kagome pleaded. "Please, let me go, Naraku, please."

"Are we getting desperate? Good." Naraku chuckled softly. He proceeded to rip Kagome's shirt into shreds. Kagome knew that she would never be able to get away from Naraku without Inuyasha's help and used the rest of her strength to call out one word.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs and then unconsciousness consumed her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome's voice rang out in Inuyasha's sensitive ears. He now knew exactly where she was, and from the sounds of it, she was in desperate trouble.

*fin

I've changed this story to an R rated one for certain reasons, I think you can tell why. *evil grin* Anywho, tell me what you think, and oh yeah, I have all intentions of making this even more graphic. Go me! Lovies ^o^!

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013_


	5. Truth or Dare

"Death Squared"

Random thought of the day: PixieWhitefeather is a really good author. (DBZ)

If you thought this was a good story when it wasn't R, I'm thoroughly sorry about that, but I just couldn't help myself. If you do like the sudden change of rating, well, it's a matter of opinion, but hey, I'm all for it. Keep reading.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. If I did, I could do disturbing things with the shikon shards. *grin* 

Chapter 5: Truth or Dare

Kagome awoke to find that she was in a dimly lit room. Her hands were again bound, and she was laying on a soft surface. She tried to open her eyes, and found that they were very heavy. She took in a deep breath and cringed at the pain. 'Naraku must've really beaten on me' Kagome thought angrily. 

"Foolish girl. You try and breathe when there is no breath in you." Naraku chuckled softly from a corner. He had his fur coat that resembled an ape skin.

"Naraku… bastard… you'll never… get away… with this." Kagome forced out. Naraku just laughed harder.

"Again you try and talk. You have a lot of life in you still, but I made sure you were desperately weakened." Naraku hissed from the corner.

Ignoring the pain, Kagome forced herself to sit up. She looked in the direction of the door and found that there was none. 'Where's the exit?' Kagome thought frantically. She cursed herself for not escaping from Kikyo when she had the chance. As though reading her mind, Naraku mocked Kagome further.

"Even if you weren't weakened to the extent that you couldn't walk, like you are now, you still wouldn't be able to get out of here… alive." Naraku said standing up.

"What did you do to me?" Kagome asked.

"If you're asking whether or not I did anything sexually to you, I didn't. But if you had stayed conscious just a few moments longer, I would've beaten you into submission, instead you passed out on your own." Naraku said slowly walking towards Kagome.

"You didn't… rape me?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"No, I didn't. Don't get me wrong, I didn't do it out of respect, once Inuyasha has been killed, I will do what I had intended for you earlier." Naraku said with an evil grin. By now he was right next to Kagome. He knelt down and pushed Kagome down onto her back again. It was then Kagome noticed that she was completely naked.

"Give me my clothes back, you ass hole." Kagome demanded. Her voice was very small and it was hard for her to emphasize her point, but never the less, Naraku threw her a blanket to cover up her exposed parts.

"Don't think I'm not through with you yet." Naraku said standing up and taking off his ape skin. (Sorry, I'm not sure what to call it.)

"What are you going to do?" Kagome asked frightfully, she pulled the blanket more tightly around her.

"Just have a little more fun, that's all." Naraku said picking Kagome up.

"Please, Naraku. Please." Kagome pleaded. Tears brimmed her eyes. She realized that she wasn't going to be able to resist him with her frail body. She decided to accept the inevitable. She had hoped that Inuyasha would've saved her by now, but he had failed in coming to her rescue her in time and she was going to suffer the ultimate consequence. The loss of her virginity.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Inuyasha ran, terrible thoughts of Kagome and Kikyo being tortured and raped were circulating his mind. As hard as he tried to concentrate on Kagome, he couldn't help but think of the horrific gruesome things that could be happening to her at that moment. Inuyasha jumped over a bush and landed in a clearing where he halted suddenly at the sight of Kikyo standing before him.

Despite her welcoming sight, Inuyasha growled and demanded to know where Kagome was.

"Kikyo, what did you do with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. He wanted to sound more forceful, but he couldn't yell at Kikyo.

"I took her to Naraku. Why do you ask, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked softly. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo as though she were crazy. 'How could she not know why I asked? She knows darn good and well that Kagome is important…" Inuyasha thought.

"Kikyo, how could you take her to Naraku? I thought you didn't work for him." Inuyasha asked in bewilderment.

"I don't work for him. I tricked him into believing that I brought him Kagome because I was following his orders. He was stupid enough to overlook the fact that I did it to get you alone." Kikyo stated quietly.

"Kikyo, why do you want me alone?" Inuyasha asked almost fearful of the answer.

"Inuyasha, why haven't you made my reincarnate your mate yet?" Kikyo asked.

"What does it matter?" Inuyasha growled.

"I'm curious to know if you love her as much as you make it seem. Is it possible that you love her more than I?" Kikyo proposed.

"Kikyo, this isn't the time for this, if you left Kagome with Naraku, she's obviously in some kind of trouble. I'm sorry, but we'll have to continue this some other time." Inuyasha said preparing to run off. 

But then Kikyo did something unexpected. She took Inuyasha's arm and forcefully pulled him towards her.

"K-Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked curiously. He was about to ask her what she was doing but couldn't because Kikyo had planted her lips on his. Inuyasha wasn't sure what made him not break away: The desire to have Kikyo back in his arms after all these years was finally being forfilled, or the taste of her sweet skin. It didn't matter to him. He was ripped back into reality when he heard it. 

"INUYASHA!" 

It was distant, but Inuyasha's sensitive ears picked it up right away. He broke his and Kikyo's kiss and sped off into the forest leaving a very disgruntled Kikyo behind him.

"Kagome, I'm coming." Inuyasha said running at full speed. 

*fin

Me hoping you liking. Now be good little reviewers and… well, I dunno… how bout review? Yeah, that sounds like a good plan to me! Lovies ^o^

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013_


	6. A Broken Heart

"Death Squared"

Here we go, chapter six. I really hope you're liking this story so far. FYI: I can no longer send reviews from my house. I'm extremely pissed. A word to the wise, don't get Yahoo! DSL, it sucks. 

Disclaimer: Me no own. If I did I could do disturbing things with Vegeta's widow's peek… ok ok, I could do disturbing things with Myoga. *squish*

Chapter 6: A Broken Heart

"Sango? Did you hear that too?" Miroku asked raising his head slightly.

"Hear what?" Sango asked groggily, turning over.

"Hey, you're gonna squish me!" Shippou cried out from underneath Sango who had just rolled on top of him.

"Oops! Sorry, Shippou. I guess it would've been better if Shippou hadn't slept in between us after all." Sango admitted.

"I told you." Miroku said standing up. "Anyway, I think I heard someone cry out." Miroku said looking around them.

"Who do you think it was?" Sango asked standing as well.

"I'm not sure, it's probably nothing. We should probably try and get some more sleep." Miroku stated. He didn't sit back down however.

"No way we're gonna be able to sleep now." Shippou said rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "You're freaking us out, Miroku."

"He's right. We can't sleep now. Besides I feel guilty about being safe when we don't know where Kagome of Inuyasha are." Sango said solemnly. 

"You're both right. I'm sorry that I startled you." Miroku looked up at the sky, which was still full of stars. "It doesn't look as though the sun is going to rise for quite a while. Why don't you go gather some firewood, Shippou. We probably shouldn't travel until daylight. We can keep ourselves busy until then." He looked over at Sango and winked. 

Shippou nodded and bustled into the nearby forest and busied himself with collecting twigs and sticks.

"Good idea. We should try and keep his mind off of Kagome. We don't need him to be crying anymore. The poor kitsune." Sango said admiring Miroku's plan.

"Yes, well…" Miroku trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"I mean it, Miroku." Sango said. She began to walk slowly over to Miroku. Just as she was a few feet from him, she hesitated. She knew what she wanted to do, but how to do it she did not know. She was just about to say something when she saw a tear trickle down his cheek.

"Miroku?" Sango asked softly. She raised her hand and ran it down his face, wiping away the tear. "What is it?" 

"I'm worried for Kagome and Inuyasha, that's all." Miroku said quietly. He turned away from Sango so she wouldn't see the other three tears that had just run down his cheek.

"They've been in bad situations before, why are you so emotional now?" Sango asked. She put another hand on Miroku's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"Did you see the way Kagome looked at Inuyasha when he said he was going to go look for Kikyo? He broke her heart." Miroku said getting choked up even more. He longed to be enveloped in Sango's arms completely.

"But he's done it before. I admit Inuyasha doesn't deserve Kagome after all the times he's made her cry, but you've never gotten so worked up over it."

"I know. It's just that I think that he and Kagome belong to each other." Miroku turned in the direction of Sango no longer afraid to let her see him crying. 

"You're absolutely right. I also think two other people belong together as well." Sango said trying to change the subject.

"Who are you talking about?" Miroku asked looking down at Sango.

"I think you have some idea." Sango stood on tiptoe and whispered into Miroku's ear. "You and me."

They both jumped as Shippou stumbled back into the clearing. He looked from both of their startled faces that had turned the shade of crimson. He dumped the sticks on the ground.

"Did I interrupt something?" He asked innocently.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Naraku, get off of me." Kagome forced out. 

Naraku had been doing anything and everything to Kagome that his perverted mind could think of. The only thing he hadn't done yet was to take her virginity. Kagome could tell he was becoming impatient and that he was tired of waiting for Inuyasha to arrive. She feared that if Inuyasha didn't show up soon, Naraku would ditch his original plan and full on rape her. The only reason he had waited was so Inuyasha would be even angrier and too mixed up in his emotions to fight straight, which meant that Naraku would have the definite advantage.

Kagome gasped as Naraku took his finger and traced a red line along her collarbone. 'Why is that line red?' Kagome wondered in her daze. It took her a few moments to realize that it was her own blood. She could feel a steady stream of blood run down her chest and stomach where Naraku eventually lapped it up. 

With the only strength that Kagome possessed at this moment in time, she reached up and smacked Naraku as hard as she could. Naraku barely felt it, but nevertheless, would not let her go unpunished. He raised his hand up high and brought it down with the force of a charging bull, at least that's what Kagome thought when it made impact with her body. His hand was driven deep into her right side. She let out a blood-curdling scream and almost lost consciousness because of the unbelievable pain.

Kagome let herself slip into a daze and in the background she could hear someone laughing hysterically. 'Naraku. He's laughing at my pain. I wish Inuyasha were here…' Darkness consumed her as she fell unconscious. 

Naraku looked from his blood stained hand to the unconscious girl in front of him and began to laugh uncontrollably. When he finally got a hold of himself again he noticed that he had left a huge gash in Kagome's side. This seemed to please him. He leaned over and sucked on Kagome's ear lobe. He bit down hard and tasted blood in his mouth.

"I don't think I've had this much fun since I turned Inuyasha and Kikyo against each other." Naraku began to chuckle softly and went on tracing red lines across Kagome's upper body. 

He glanced down and noticed that Kagome still had the blanket over her lower body. He reached over and ripped the blanket from her body and savored the sight that greeted his eyes. This whole woman was at his disposal. The only thing he couldn't do with her was enter her sacred spot. (I don't think I have to tell you where that is) He figured he could express enough self discipline and stay away from there, at least until Inuyasha was dead. 

He busied himself with running a bloodstained finger over her bare skin. He could feel her skin reacting to his touch. Small bumps began to appear all over her body. 'This girl is so fragile. I wonder why Inuyasha is so attracted to her?' Naraku wondered but then went on torturing Kagome.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Inuyasha neared Naraku's castle, he began to become more and more frantic. For not only could he smell Kagome, the horrible stench of her blood entered his nostrils as well. Not just a paper cut kind of blood, but huge amounts of unmistakable blood. 

He finally saw the edge of the forest he had been traveling in and discovered that he was on a ledge looking down on Naraku's castle. 'That's where she is' Inuyasha thought to himself in disgust. 'This is where the scent of blood is the strongest.'

He grabbed the handle of the Tetsusaiga and drew it from its sheath. It transformed into the beautiful sword that it had done so many times before, but this time, it felt different to Inuyasha. It felt even more powerful than ever. He didn't give it anymore thought because just then he could hear Naraku laughing insanely from inside one of the buildings.

"KAGOME! I'm coming!" Inuyasha screamed as he leapt from the ledge and into the unsuspecting castle.

Guards came at Inuyasha from every direction attempting to attack Inuyasha, only to be killed at that instant from a mere swish of the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha didn't give his attackers any thought as he made his way over the building in the middle of the court yard, where he was certain Kagome was.

Inuyasha leapt onto the roof of the building attempting a sneak attack but was surprised when the roof caved in. Despite the surprise, Inuyasha landed gracefully on the floor in the middle of the hut. 

The sight before him made Inuyasha want to cry out in anger and sadness. He looked at the naked body of Kagome, his beloved Kagome, and then to the blood stained hands or Naraku. 'Those blood stains, that's Kagome's blood.' Inuyasha thought with complete anguish. A fire in Inuyasha's heart was ignited this day. A fire that had been long since extinguished. The anger that he was feeling was all channeled to one purpose, to save Kagome from the clutches of Naraku.

"So you've finally come, Inuyasha." Naraku's words were like ice in Inuyasha's ears. Despite Naraku's plans, he hadn't imagined the look that Inuyasha wore ever to be present on his face. He didn't know a look of pure hatred and anger even existed. This was a little unnerving to Naraku, but nevertheless, he stood his ground. 

"You fucking bastard. This is your dying day. You've finally met your maker. You were stupid to ever even attempt to challenge me." Inuyasha hissed through gritted teeth.

Naraku got to his feet and kicked Kagome's right side roughly in response. Inuyasha screamed and attacked Naraku with all the strength that he had ever possessed in his entire life. Such strength he had never even fathomed he had, and Naraku obviously hadn't either. The Tetsusaiga sliced into Naraku as though he were a stick of butter.

Within moments Naraku was on the ground experiencing a kind of pain not even he had ever inflicted on anyone himself.

"You were an idiot to ever think you could take my mate and get away with it." Inuyasha hissed into Naraku's ear. "I will kill you, but first, I think you should suffer." Inuyasha smiled at the thought of what he had in store for Naraku. He was startled when he heard a grunt from Kagome.

"Inuyasha, please, don't torture him." Kagome pleaded. Before Inuyasha could answer she had fallen unconscious again. Inuyasha was torn. 'How could she not want him to be tortured? After what he did to her, I'm not about to let him go unpunished. But then she would be angry with me. I don't want that. Fine, I'll just put him out of his misery then.' 

Inuyasha decapitated Naraku and smiled in satisfaction at his work. He had finally gotten revenge for all the people who Naraku had hurt in the past. He had killed Naraku.

Inuyasha stood up and looked over at Kagome. Part of him wanted so badly to run away at the sight of her. Inuyasha walked over to her and picked her up in his arms. Her blood ran down his arms as he reached down and picked up the blanket that had covered Kagome.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome." Inuyasha said, his eyes full of anguish. He wished he could weep in her arms. It was his fault that Kagome had ended up like this. He was the one who let her get mixed up in his era. Everything that Kagome had gone through was his fault. He could've killed himself for everything that had gone wrong for her. 'I've always been the one to make her cry, and now this.' Inuyasha felt as though a part of him died.

As he leapt out of the building, a sudden thought struck Inuyasha. 'Did he…. rape her?' Inuyasha wondered. He couldn't think about it right now, what was important now was to get her in a safe place. Inuyasha concentrated on finding Sango or Miroku's scent. When he detected them, he ran off in that direction, careful to be gentle with the precious cargo he had in his arms. 

*fin

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013_


	7. What Happens Now?

"Death Squared"

Boy, that last chapter was a doozey, wasn't it? Hehe, I'm so evil sometimes. It was painful for me to have to…uh…well, torture Kagome, but it helped the mood of the story if you know what I mean. Ok, you're probably really lost now, right? Ok, then, I'll just get on with the story. 

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. If I did then I could do disturbing things with that furry thing Sesshomaru has over his shoulder. (what the heck is that thing anyway?) *grins*

Chapter 7: What Happens Now?

'Am I dead?' Kagome wondered. She wasn't fully conscious, but she did feel a slight vibration. She looked down as best she could and saw that she was being carried. 'It must be Kikyo. I wish Inuyasha were here…' Kagome drifted off into unconsciousness again. 

Inuyasha glanced down at Kagome and saw that there were tears forming at the corner of her eyes. 'Great, even when she's not awake I make her cry.' Inuyasha felt as though he wanted to shrivel up and die because of the pain that he had caused Kagome. 

Inuyasha sped up when he thought of Lady Kaede. 'She'll be able to fix Kagome up' Inuyasha thought with new hope. He looked down at Kagome again and a new thought struck him. 'I can't bring Kagome to the rest of them looking like this, they'll slaughter me. I should probably get her cuts washed at least.'

Inuyasha paused briefly and tried to detect a hot spring nearby. He found one that was about twenty yards away and made his way towards it. He laid Kagome down on the bank and carefully removed the blanket from her body. The sight made Inuyasha wince but he continued to gently remove the blanket.

'The pain that she must've suffered. I pray she wasn't conscious when he did this to her.' Inuyasha thought bitterly. He cursed himself for not torturing Naraku before his death.

When he was finished getting the blanket from her body, Inuyasha stood up and began undressing himself. He didn't undress completely, he placed his outer clothes on a rock so that he could clothe Kagome with them when he was finished washing her. When he was done with this he looked over at Kagome.

It took him about five minutes to get the courage to touch her, but eventually he picked her up and stepped into the water. He waded out until he was hip high in water. He put Kagome down, not letting go, until he felt her feet hit the bottom. He ran his hand over her body washing away the excess dirt and eventually he poured water over her wounds and cuts. His cheeks turned a bright shade of crimson as he went on washing Kagome. However minor her wounds were, with the exception of the big gash in her right side, there were many and Inuyasha found he was getting somewhat choked up when he had visions of Kagome being tortured by Naraku playing in his head.

Inuyasha hadn't realized how long he had been standing there wondering what horrific things Kagome had gone through, but he was startled when Kagome shifted in his arms.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. She hadn't opened her eyes and Inuyasha could tell that she wasn't in her right mind at the moment. "No, you can't be Inuyasha. He didn't want to save me." Kagome slipped back into her unconscious state and Inuyasha was left with an even bigger guilt ebbing in his heart.

'She thought I didn't want to save her? What did Naraku do to her to make her think that.' Then it hit Inuyasha as though it were a physical blow to the face. 'Naraku didn't do anything to make her think that, it was I and my desire to have both Kikyo and Kagome. But Kagome didn't know I wanted her too, she only knew of my past with Kikyo and how I longed for her again. That's why she didn't think I wanted to save her.'

This time, Inuyasha did punch himself and then cursed himself even more for his forgetting that Kagome was still in his arms. Now that he had a new reason to hate himself, Inuyasha finished cleansing Kagome and brought her back up to the water's edge where he dried her off and clothed her in the garments that he had removed from himself.

"At least she's somewhat presentable now. I'm sorry Kagome." Inuyasha said quietly to himself. 

He took up running again only this time he quickened his pace. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Miroku looked up and saw a village ahead of them. 'Finally, a village to rest at. I'll just make a few arrangements and we should be able to get a place to stay and a nice meal.' Miroku smiled and looked over to Sango to tell her his plan.

She too had seen the village and was looking at Miroku the same way she did when he tricked the people into letting them stay and have a meal. 

"Fine, Miroku. Work your magic." Sango gave in. Sweat was pouring down her face and she was exhausted. Their lack of sleep the night before made it tough to travel. Sango looked back at the village and saw an even more welcoming sight than she had before. "Miroku, do you see that old woman?" Sango asked.

"You mean the one at the edge of the village? Yes, I see her, why?" Miroku asked wondering what Sango was thinking.

"Well, if my memory serves, that looks like it may be lady Kaede." Sango said hopefully. Miroku looked back to the old woman and nodded. 

"I believe you're right, Sango." Miroku said cheerfully.

"Lady Kaede? Where!?" Shippou asked and then he saw her. He jumped from Miroku's shoulder, which he had made his perch, and ran to Kaede. "LADY KAEDE! LADE KAEDE!"

Kaede looked up and saw the little kitsune running at her and smiled.

"Hello, Shippou. Where is Inuyasha and Kagome?" Kaede asked curiously. She looked up and saw Miroku and Sango making their way over and looked even more puzzled.

"Has either Inuyasha or Kagome through this village, lady Kaede?" Sango asked after they had said their greetings.

"They haven't. Why are they not with you?" Kaede asked.

"Kagome ran off in search of Kikyo and so Inuyasha went after her, and now they're both nowhere to be found." Miroku said looking down at the ground in disappointment. He had really hoped that Kagome and Inuyasha had been in this village.

"My sister is still roaming about? I wish her soul could've just rested in peace." Kaede said turning her gaze downcast as well.

Suddenly Shippou jumped from Kaede's shoulder and began to sniff at the ground.

"Hm? What is it, Shippou?" Sango asked curiously.

"I think I smell Inuyasha nearby." He said hopping around sniffing here and there. Miroku looked up and as if on cue, Inuyasha came running around the bend with Kagome bundled up in his arms.

"Inuyasha!" Sango said with a smile that quickly vanished when she saw who was in his arms. "What happened?" Sango asked a new tone in her voice.

"Naraku." Was all that Inuyasha would say. He turned his attention to Kaede. "You think you can fix her?" He asked. He looked as though he was on the brink of tears.

"I'd need to know the severity of her wounds." Kaede said as she unwrapped Kagome's right side and gasped. "Naraku did this?" Kaede was appalled and ordered Inuyasha to take her to one of the houses in the village.

"What did you see that made you gasp, lady Kaede?" Miroku asked. He didn't want to know but considered it his duty to know incase there was anything he could to help.

"Kagome is badly wounded. Her right side was completely mangled. She has minor cuts and bruises all over the rest of her. Nothing that I can't fix, but it will most definitely take a while." Kaede said going inside to dress Kagome's wounds. 

Inside Inuyasha had set down Kagome and was now sitting and staring at her. 

"Inuyasha, please, I don't think she would want you in here for this." Kaede said in a soft voice. Inuyasha gave her a cold look and got to his feet. Before he exited, he growled and got his last few words in.

"Listen, old hag, if Kagome doesn't make it, your head will be on a platter, you hear me?" Inuyasha growled again and left.

'That boy doesn't realize how much he loves this girl. Just like he didn't know how much he loved my sister.' Kaede sighed and bustled around collecting herbs and then settling herself down and set to work dressing Kagome's wounds. 'He washed her?'

*fin

Well, at least we know Inuyasha cares for Kagome. *shrugs*

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013_


	8. Damn Reflexes

"Death Squared"

Gimme reviews.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. If I did I could do disturbing things with Miroku's ponytail. *grins*

Chapter 8: Damn Reflexes

'Kagome. She was badly wounded. Why didn't I get there sooner?' Inuyasha sat high up in a tree deep in thought. 'It was Kikyo that prevented me from getting to her sooner. It was Kikyo who put Kagome in that position. But why?'

"Inuyasha, are you up there?" Kaede asked from the ground. Inuyasha leapt from his perch and landed gracefully on the ground below.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked. He knew perfectly well why she was there but wouldn't let down his guard. 

"I just thought you might like to know that I have finished dressing Kagome's wounds. She's going to need rest, but other than that she'll be fine." Kaede said looking down at the ground. 

"Can I see her?" Inuyasha asked before thinking. 

"Well, if you'd like, I suppose you can." Kaede looked back at Inuyasha and was slightly taken aback by the look in his eyes. 'That look. It's the same look I saw in his eyes when he and Kikyo had fallen in love.'

"Never mind. I don't wanna see her." Inuyasha said and then turned away so that the old wise woman wouldn't be able to see the look on his face. He had noticed that older women, such as lady Kaede, could tell what someone was thinking by the look on their face. He didn't want to let on how much he truly cared for Kagome.

"Why would you ask, then?" Kaede inquired. She turned away and didn't wait for the answer. "I think your face might be the one she would prefer to see first when she wakes up." Kaede said before she left.

'I don't care what the old woman says, my face would be the last thing Kagome would want to see. Besides, they didn't hear what she said about me not wanting to save her, she'll probably be thinking the same thing when she wakes up.' Inuyasha jumped back into the tree and let himself slip into a peaceful slumber.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Is she awake yet?"

"No, not yet. We must be patient, young kitsune."

"I wish Inuyasha would stop being so stubborn and come to be the first to greet her when she awakens."

"He doesn't know how much he loves this girl. He'll come around soon enough."

Kagome heard the voices and she felt their presence, but she could not understand what or who the people were. She caught a few of the words but the one that stood out most to her was Inuyasha. Kagome tried to lift her head slightly but found that it was very heavy. As she stirred the people around her seemed to get even more excited.

"Look! She's waking up!" Shippou exclaimed excitedly. 

Kagome opened her eyes slightly and saw four figures hovering over her. She reached up and rubbed her eyes and opened them again. She could just make out Shippou, Kaede, Sango, and Miroku. She smiled despite the sharp pain in her side. 

"Hey, Kagome?" Shippou asked uncertainly.

"Hi, Shippou." Kagome said feebly. 

"We're glad that you're awake, Kagome. We were very worried." Kaede said applying a wet cloth to Kagome's forehead.

"Where's Naraku? Who saved me? Where am I?" Kagome asked.

"One question at a time, my child. Naraku has been destroyed." Kaede said and looked up suddenly as both Sango and Miroku gasped.

"He's destroyed?" Miroku asked looked at his right hand. He stood up and turned away from the others. He took the beads off his wrist and gasped again as he saw that the wind tunnel was no longer there.

"Is the wind tunnel gone?" Sango asked.

"Yes, it's no longer there." Miroku said solemnly.

"Who saved me?" Kagome asked after she got over the initial shock of Naraku's death.

"Inuyasha did. Who else?" Sango said and smiled.

'Inuyasha saved me? I didn't think he would.' Kagome thought. Emotional tears streamed down her cheeks as she recalled what Naraku had done to her. She remembered wanting to die and wishing Inuyasha was there. And he had come; he had come and defeated Naraku. 'But where is he now?' 

"Where is Inuyasha? If he did in fact save me, I'd like to thank him." Kagome asked.

They glanced at each other trying to organize what they would tell Kagome. They figured it would break her heart if she knew that Inuyasha hadn't wanted to be there when she woke up.

"Never mind. I know where he is. I know why he isn't here either." Kagome said closing her eyes hoping to stop the flow of her tears. 'I guess I'm still just a shard detector to him. He only saved me so that I could continue collecting shards for him.' 

"Would you like to see him?" Sango asked sympathetically.

"That's ok. He obviously doesn't want me to see him, so I'll just stay away from him for a while." Kagome said sitting up. She looked up at her friends and smiled to reassure them that she was ok. But Kagome was far from ok, she was emotionally scarred and had been physically violated. She wished Inuyasha could have at least greeted her when she had awaken, but it was far too much for her to ask of him obviously.

"Miroku, would you mind? Kagome should get dressed." Kaede said glancing at Miroku who had noticed that when Kagome sat up, her upper body had been partially exposed.

"Hm? Right, I'll just be outside then. Come Shippou." Miroku and Shippou exited and Kagome dressed herself in some of her spare clothes that she had brought with her.

"I think I will go see Inuyasha." Kagome thought out loud. "Lady Kaede, thank you for dressing my wounds." Kagome said thankfully.

"Yes, 'twas I who dressed your wounds, but you would've been far worse if Inuyasha hadn't bathed you." Kaede stated.

"He did WHAT!?" Kagome screamed. 'I can't believe Inuyasha saw me _naked_! I'm so embarrassed. Why would be bathe me? He's not perverted like Miroku.'

"He bathed you." Kaede said simply again. "Do you still want to see Inuyasha?"

"Yes, now I have to thank him even more… I think." Kagome said. She didn't know what she was going to say to him, but she had to speak with him, about what she didn't know.

Kaede gave Kagome directions to where Inuyasha was perched. Kagome took a deep breath and went to go see Inuyasha.

When Kagome had gotten to the tree in which Kaede had directed her, she called up to Inuyasha, who at the time was sleeping. After calling his name a few more times and getting no reply, Kagome got impatient. It was taking her a lot of guts to confront Inuyasha after all the things she had gone through and he wasn't even giving her the courtesy of coming down to talk to her. Finally Kagome was at her breaking point.

"Fine! If you won't come down on your own, then I'll make you come down! SIT!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha was quickly shaken from his sleep when an invisible force came down upon him hard and he was hurled to the ground. When the spell finally wore off he looked up and saw Kagome standing before him.

"You little wench! What the hell was the for?" Inuyasha yelled.

"You weren't answering me!" Kagome retorted.

"I was asleep, bitch." Inuyasha yelled again.

"Well, I'm sorry, I didn't know, ok?" Kagome yelled herself. She was beginning to think coming to Inuyasha in the first place was a big mistake.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha said getting up and brushing himself off. 'She looks so sad. Is she crying again? Damn it, I always make her cry.' "If you're gonna cry then go away, that's the last thing I need right now." 

"Not until I get this out." Kagome said through her tears.

"What is it?" Inuyasha inquired. He couldn't help but to lower his voice.

"All I wanted to do is thank you for saving me. And I wanted to ask you if you…" Kagome trailed off. She looked down at the ground, too ashamed and embarrassed to look Inuyasha in the eye.

"You wanted to ask me what?" Inuyasha asked sounding as though he was getting impatient.

"Did you bathe me?" Kagome asked, her face still downwards. 

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and it was a long time before either of them moved or did anything. Inuyasha figured he had to do something quick because Kagome's tears intensified in the awkward silence. 'She's been through so much. Maybe now would be a good time to comfort her. Maybe now I can tell her how I truly feel about her.'

Inuyasha slowly made his way over to Kagome. He hesitated for a moment but continued to move in on her. She looked up at him. He looked at her. They were a few inches apart. Inuyasha reached over and took Kagome's hand and pulled her towards him. She was a bit reluctant at first but let herself be pulled in. 'It's now or never' Inuyasha thought as he felt Kagome's hand grow clammy from nervousness.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the waist and pulled her into a tight hug. The two of them stayed there enjoying each other's embrace and secretly never wanting to let go. Inuyasha pulled Kagome's chin sky bound in order to look her in the eye.

"Kagome, I did bathe you. I want to know something though." Inuyasha hesitated. He saw Kagome's cheeks were turning a bright shade of crimson but she didn't say anything. "When I was bathing you, you woke up briefly and said something. You said that you didn't think I would save you. I thought that was because you think I love Kikyo more than you."

'Oh my gosh, he used the word 'love'. Wait, did he just say that he thought I think that he loves _Kikyo more than me_? Does that mean he loves me? Whoa, this is getting pretty weird.' Kagome thought to herself.

"Inuyasha, I can't remember what I said exactly, but what I do know is that I said it because you are always talking about Kikyo, and I know you loved her and probably still do, but what you don't get when you speak of her, is that I love you." Kagome gasped as she said her last few words. 'I can't believe I just told him that I love him!'

"Y-You love me?" Inuyasha said. He let go of Kagome and took a few steps back. She looked hurt when he let her go, but it was his reflexes that had made him react in the way that he did. He was too embarrassed to say anything to Kagome and he didn't wait for Kagome to say anything more. He turned away and sped off into the forest leaving a very hurt and confused Kagome behind.

*fin

Please let me know if you're liking this so far. I appreciate any helpful comments or ideas. At this point in time, I could use a few ideas. Thanx a bunch. Lovies ^o^!

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013_


	9. dunno

"Death Squared"

Gimme MORE reviews. Please.

Disclaimer: If I owned 'em I could do disturbing things with Sota. *grins*

Chapter 9: dunno

Kagome stood there, stunned, hurt and mad. It was a few moments before she actually understood what had happened. 'I finally told Inuyasha how I truly feel and he ran off!' Needless to say it had slipped, but the fact that he had completely disregarded her was what was really hurting Kagome now. 

Kagome heard a rustling and saw… 'Inuyasha?' walking towards her with a strange expression on his face. Kagome would've 'sat' him a million times but the look on his face completely silenced her.

'Is he…sorry? No, that look on his face isn't sorry…it's more malicious.' Kagome figured she'd see what he was going to do before she 'sat' him. As he approached her, Kagome tensed up. 'What is he planning?'

Inuyasha stopped when he and Kagome were inches apart.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." Kagome was completely shocked. If she thought that was weird, she should've braced herself for what happened next.

Inuyasha leaned in and before Kagome knew what was happening she was engaged in a passionate kiss. After a couple of seconds Inuyasha pulled her close to him. She was now in his protective embrace. 'He still shouldn't have run off like that.'

Kagome broke the kiss but let Inuyasha hold her. 'He did apologize though.' Kagome nuzzled her face into Inuyasha's hair and heard Inuyasha pur softly. (A/N: I know he doesn't pur, just imagine him growling really softly.) Kagome giggled and noticed a movement behind Inuyasha. She slowly got up on her tiptoes to see what it was. A curious tail was protruding from Inuyasha's backside.

'A tail? I don't remember Inuyasha having a tail.' It suddenly hit Kagome. She felt so stupid.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked seductively.

"Yes, Kagome?" 'Yup, it's not Inuyasha.'

"Sit."

He didn't.

"Shippou! You little-." Kagome was cut off by the 'pop' that Shippou made when he transformed back into his little kitsune self. "When I get my hands on you!" 

*Meanwhile*

Inuyasha had retreated to the God Tree and sat there pouting. Despite his cool attitude on the outside, on the inside, Inuyasha could've been mistaken for a war zone. His human side and his youkai side were violently arguing with each other.

Human side:

'You love her and you completely blew her off! She had the courage to tell you how she felt and you ran away with you tail between your legs. You don't deserve her!'

Youkai side:

'What the hell was I supposed to do? She was acting like she was in 'heat' or something. No way she was in her right mind.'

The battle raged on for another five minutes until Inuyasha heard Kagome scream at Shippou. Not long after, he could smell the salt of her tears. 'That twerp, he's making her cry.' The hanyou leapt out of the God Tree and made his way towards Kagome. Inuyasha paused. 'Was it the twerp or was it me?' Inuyasha 'feh'd' and continued on his way.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and found Kagome's scent quickly. It wasn't hard for him to do. Not only was the salt of her tears extremely detectable, but the blood that lingered over her even after it had been washed away was extremely strong as well. 

'Oh great, she's at the hot spring.' Inuyasha peeked over a bush to find Kagome sitting on a rock opposite of him. Inuyasha was just about to make his entrance when Sango appeared suddenly and sat down next to Kagome attempting to comfort her. Inuyasha was just about to leave when part of their conversation caught his attention.

"…I don't know, Sango. I told him I loved him and he ran away. You don't think…" Kagome trailed off as more tears poured down her face.

"No, I don't think it's because of Kikyo. Kagome, he loves you, he's just not used to having people show him affection, you know?" Sango said trying to comfort Kagome further.

"I guess so. I just don't know why Kikyo did that to me. Why she brought me to Naraku." Kagome looked down at her hands to hide the fresh wave of tears flowing down her face.

The smell of her tears was enough to make Inuyasha want to pass out. He decided if he wanted to stay conscious, he'd better go. He was just about to when he heard Kagome speak a name that made his blood run cold.

"Maybe I should just go back to my time. At least Hojo cares about me there." Kagome lied.

"You really think that's the answer? Is running away a good way to solve this? I mean, you just admitted you loved him. He's a man, it's in their nature to be reluctant to love at first. Trust me, Kagome, he'll come around." Sango wasn't about to lose her best friend without a fight.

"I guess you're right. Besides, I'd like to know why Kikyo did that to me. Why she betrayed me when I hadn't even done anything to make her mad at me."

A twang of guilt vibrated through Inuyasha's heart. He knew exactly why Kikyo had done what she did. She did it to get revenge on him, either that or to take Kagome out of the picture so that she would be the only one in his arms once again.

"Kagome…?" Sango trailed off not knowing what reaction she would get if she asked her question.

"What is it, Sango?" Kagome asked looking up at her. 

Inuyasha finally got a good look at Kagome's face and felt a new guilt began stabbing away at his heart when he saw that despite her tears she was smiling her warm, contagious smile. 'She's stronger than I give her credit for.' As Inuyasha thought this, he remembered back to when he first detected Kikyo and Kagome had gone looking for her. 'This whole thing was my fault.' Inuyasha was snapped back into reality when Sango started to speak again. This time much more carefully, slowly and softly. 

"Well, I, as well as the rest of us, wanted to know what exactly did Naraku do to you?" Sango asked softly and then looked down at her hands, not wanting to see Kagome's reaction. Inuyasha leaned forward in anticipation, not wanting to miss a word. The same question had been digging at him in the back of his mind ever since he found that she was in trouble.

"You're asking if he raped me?" Kagome asked. Her smile was still in place, only now it looked much more forced. She was trying to keep it comfortable for Sango.

"Yeah, I guess that's what I'm asking." Sango said looking up, ready to put an arm around Kagome if needed.

"I don't think he did. I was unconscious most of the time, but I do know that he did everything else he could think of to me. I doubt I would have half these cuts and bruises if he hadn't used my body to its full. All he had to do was… well, you know… and then I would've been spent." Kagome looked down again, her smile gone. Traumatized would've been an understatement. 

Inuyasha couldn't stand it anymore, he had had enough. Seeing Kagome crying constantly was enough, but having to hear about her torture was literally eating away at his heart. He stood up, not wanting to hear anymore. He silently walked back into the surrounding forest and found himself a nice tree to sit in and think.

'I wasn't there to protect her. I swore that I would always protect her. Why would Kikyo do such a thing?' Inuyasha wished he could hold Kagome like he had done before, but he knew that would never happen, not after what he had done to her.

It was a good two hours before Inuyasha realized that it had gotten dark and he should probably go and see what he could get for dinner, even if it meant he would have to face Kagome.

When Inuyasha reached Kaede's hut, he saw that everyone was already inside… including Kagome. When Inuyasha entered, he got cold stares from everyone… except Kagome. She _smiled_ at him. 'I wonder what Sango and her talked about when I left?' Inuyasha wondered in disbelief. Inuyasha glanced around and found that the only seat was one next to Kagome. Surprisingly, Kagome patted the ground beside her. Inuyasha hesitated.

"Don't be shy, I don't bite." Kagome joked.

"You're right about that." Inuyasha said sarcastically and took a seat beside her. 

Everyone was quiet for about five minutes. Once Inuyasha had gotten his bowl of ramen and was shoveling it into his mouth, everyone looked over at Kagome and winked. She winked back and slowly scooted away from Inuyasha.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked up curiously. "SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha's body slammed against the ground with nine times the strength than usual. Muffled curses could be heard as Inuyasha let his anger subside. 'I guess I had that coming.' Inuyasha thought helplessly as he spat more naughty words into the ground.

"That's for being late." Kagome said as she took up her bowl of ramen and began eating again.

"Late for what?!" Inuyasha yelled once he had finally gotten released from the spell.

"Saving me from Naraku." Kagome said simply. There was an eerie silence and no one said or did anything aside from Kagome who was still eating her ramen. They had all agreed never to mention what had happened around Kagome and she had been the one to bring up the subject. Inuyasha stood there, his mouth wide open and utterly speechless. 

"You're going to drool, Inuyasha." Kagome said looking up at him coldly. 'Why couldn't she have just 'sat' me a hundred more times?' Inuyasha thought desperately. That would've been better than the guilt trip that he was taking. 

"Kagome, I…" Inuyasha trailed off, not being able to think of a single thing he could've said to make the situation better.

"It's ok, Inuyasha. It was my fault. If I hadn't been so stubborn, then you could've gotten to see Kikyo and none of this would've ever happened. But instead, you didn't get to see Kikyo and you had the burden of rescuing me. Well, I didn't ask you to protect me, as your shard detector, I'd like it if you gave me a little more space then you do. I don't think you mind if I get killed by youkai, well, that is if you can get another shard detector." Kagome finished and went back to eating her ramen.

"Kagome, you aren't just a shard detector to me." Inuyasha retorted. He jumped to his feet and grabbed Kagome's arm.

"Let go of me, Inuya-." Kagome was cut off when Inuyasha (the real one) kissed her softly and quickly. She was stunned and confused. When he pulled away he folded his arms and smiled in satisfaction.

"Well? Say something, Kagome. You're going to drool." Inuyasha mocked. 'I should be comforting her.' Kagome's cheeks had turned a shade of pink when he had kissed her, but now she was quickly turning beat red.

Miroku couldn't help himself, he reached over and grabbed Sango's butt. She squeaked and brought her hand down upon his face. Well, one event leads to another and eventually Miroku was face down on the floor. Nobody could see, but Miroku was smiling. 'She likes me.'

"Inuyasha! That was so insensitive! The mocking is completely unnecessary, and the kiss was completely forced and unwanted. Honestly, can't you show at least a little respect towards Kagome? Especially after what she just recently went through." Sango said passionately.

"It's ok, Sango. I'm ok. I'll see you all tomorrow." Kagome said and walked into one of the bedrooms in Kaede's hut.

Inuyasha stood there, completely flabbergasted at what he had dared to do and the reaction that Kagome had and figured it was a small bump on the road to recovery.

*fin

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013_


End file.
